


I'm not good with words but this is our fucking wedding so I'll try"

by amm62615



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amm62615/pseuds/amm62615
Summary: Mickey knows he's not always been the best when it comes to talking about his feelings. He and Ian decide to make their own vows for their wedding so Mickey tries to put what he feels into words.





	I'm not good with words but this is our fucking wedding so I'll try"

Mickey stood at the alter, rather the bar in The Alibi. His hands shook anxiously as he awaited nervously to recite his vows to Ian. His brain raced through what he had planned to say and how he was going to say it. Ian noticed his nervousness and grabbed his hand. Ian looked over him lovingly to try to calm him. At this point Mickey didn't care what Ian was going to say he just wanted to see his reaction to what Mickey was going to say. Finally, it was time for Mickey to say his vows to Ian. 

"Um, I've never been good with words, but since it's our wedding I figured I'd at least fuckin try. The first time we banged we were so young but after that I couldn't get you out of my head. I thought why the fuck is this stupid red headed kid with freckles stuck in my head. What the hell makes him so special that I can't get him out of my fucking head? I didn't necessarily want to admit that I cared about you back then. I wanted everyone, including you, to think that you were some prick that wasn't special to me or anyone. And when you left for the army I knew I had succeeded, but never have I felt so shitty for succeededing at something. While you were away, I realized how special you really were to me. God, you're so special to me." Mickey inhaled sharply, and brought the heels of his hands up to wipe his eyes. He looked up to see Ian's eyes glossed over with nothing but love in them. It was only Ian that encouraged him to keep talking. 

"You are so smart, Christ you're so smart. You are so kind, even when people don't deserve it. You're the only person in the world that can make me laugh in front of everyone. You're so patient with me and all of the fucking stupid things I've done. Fuck, and you're so beautiful. You're so beautiful, and you don't even realize it." Mickey reaches out and grabs the sides of Ian's face. 

"You showed me what love is. You showed me that it doesn't have to be...fucking perfect, it just needs to be real. And ours is real. It has been ever since you stepped foot into my room and what that fucking gun back. And I love you. So fucking much. And I always will." 

Ian grabbed onto Mickey's hands that remained on his face. His eyes were red and had tears coming from them. And he knew it was his turn to speak. 

"Mickey, oh my god, Mick. For a while in my life, I made myself think that I hated you and I despised you for what you did to me. But I could never hate you. Even with all the shit that you've put me through and I've put you through, all it's done is just made me love you more and want to be with you for the rest of my life. You've been able to deal with me when I've been at my highest and you've been able to deal with me when I'm at my lowest and you're the only person that can do that. No matter what I have done or will do, you've always seen me as a good person. You make me feel safe and you make me feel good about myself and you make me feel loved and that's all I could ever ask for from you. I love you and I will love you forever." Mickey leaned into Ian's shoulder as tears escaped his eyes as a way to hide from both or their families that he was crying. The put the simple bands around each other's fingers and were told they could kiss now. Ian grabbed Mickey's face and kissed him. They held each other's faces in their hands as they kissed with passion in the bar. Once they pulled away, they wiped each other's tears away and began to softly laugh at everything they had just said because both were thinking back to a time when they would barely talk and they just fucked. But this was the complete opposite of those times.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything Gallavich related or anything at all really so please tell me if I can improve on anything! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
